


Футболка с номером 23

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Это какое-то тысячу раз обыгранное в литературе «быть вторым», которое обязательно должно завершиться душераздирающей драмой.Нет, на самом деле – нет.





	Футболка с номером 23

У него даже есть футболка с номером 23. Совершенно стандартная, до головной боли ярко-зеленая, такая, что можно легко перепутать с собственной игровой формой. 

Он не путает _никогда_ , потому что постоянно помнит о ней хотя бы краем сознания – двадцать третий номер, намертво въевшиеся пятна травы, зелень на зеленом.  
Честно выпрошенная (и кто вообще собирает футболки собственных сокомандников?) у владельца, она постоянно напоминает про тот настороженный взгляд, как будто бы говорящий «Пожалуйста, только не становись проблемой». 

Все, что он делает в последующие несколько лет – старательно не становится проблемой. 

*** 

Даниел ловит мяч, победно улыбается и возвращает тренеру коротким резким броском. Тренировка тянется вопиюще как обычно, всё по тысячному кругу, только сменилась команда и цвет формы. 

\- Как не снюхавшиеся щенки, один красуется, другой не может оторваться, - насмешливо звучит за спиной. Чужие ладони предупреждающе ложатся на плечи, и выждав, аккуратно давят, помогая дотянуться до стоп.   
\- У него хорошо получается, - Ловре то ли оправдывается, то ли пытается убедить собеседника. Он и сам не знает. В целом, ничего преступного нет в том, чтобы смотреть за чужой тренировкой. 

Он и продолжает смотреть, удобно ухватившись за грязные подошвы бутс.   
Стипе насмешливо фыркает и убирает руки.   
\- У кого получается плохо – те не попадают в сборную.   
Пожалуй, так. Пожалуй, слышать это, примеряя на себя, даже приятно, но чужое внимание, такое пристальное под кажущейся насмешкой, заставляет напрячься.   
Он наконец расслабляет пальцы, разгибается и откидывается на спину, едва удержавшись на локтях и не растянувшись окончательно. 

Эдакий совсем не универсальный жест ожидания, который можно проделать только на тренировке – ну и чего ты собственно хочешь? 

Его встречает протянутая рука и с удивительно легкостью вздергивает на ноги.   
\- Пойдем, покажу пару забавных штук, пока Дани катает свой клубок.   
В этот момент оказывается почти приятно отвернуться и больше не смотреть, зная, что завтра, послезавтра, еще много-много раз в будущем представится такая возможность. 

*** 

Это какое-то тысячу раз обыгранное в литературе «быть вторым», которое обязательно должно завершиться душераздирающей драмой. Нет, на самом деле – нет. 

Быть вторым оказывается даже слишком легко, когда сам знаешь, что не готов вырваться вперед. Сидеть на скамейке запасных – даже ближе, чем в первом ряду – и отгонять от себя мысли, что когда-нибудь нужно будет выйти на поле и суметь сделать все ничуть не хуже. Это слишком про себя, слишком неважно сейчас, когда можно маячить за чужим плечом неясной тенью. Часто ли в общем-то меняют вратаря? 

Даниел не сменяется, кажется, никогда, статичная точка в пространстве, вокруг которой выстраивается игра. Даже это не царапает ощущением недоверия. Нет смысла рваться защищать того, кто заведомо сильнее, все еще лучше. Особенно если он не собирается или не умеет просить. 

_Особенно если есть кто-то другой, кто делает это без каких-либо просьб._

Голая ладонь победно ударяет по мягкой лапе вратарской перчатки, Вида улыбается, встряхивает отросшим хвостом волос.   
В конце концов, все они собраны здесь ради одного – общей победы. И ради нее приходится чем-то поступиться, больше или меньше, задвинуть себя на второй план – даже на поле, не только на скамейке запасных. 

Но когда распадаются _общие_ объятия, каждый ищет глазами кого-то _одного_ – не важно, рядом или на трибунах. 

***   
Перед матчем все расходятся спать довольно рано, и сидеть в одиночестве отчего-то совсем тоскливо. 

Из окна тянет вечерней прохладой, еще недостаточно сильно, чтобы всерьез задуматься о том, чтобы встать и закрыть его.   
\- Ничего хорошего не придумаешь, - вкрадчиво звучит за спиной. – Нет, серьезно, - Шиме перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и тут же подбирает под себя ноги, сложившись в компактный комок. 

\- Личный опыт? – старается улыбнуться в ответ Ловре.   
\- Если бы личный, - Шиме тянется навстречу, внезапно отвоевывает себе подушку, и устраивается даже на вид преступно уютно. – Перед каждой игрой находится хоть один, кто садится вот так и начинает выдумывать себе всякое…

Шиме изображает руками в воздухе что-то абстрактное, что позволяет додумать его слова – «всякое дерьмо». Иначе и не скажешь, в общем-то.

\- Перед матчем вообще ничего хорошего в голову не лезет, - зачем-то добавляет он.   
\- Разве это не капитанская обязанность разгонять всех по комнатам? – уходит от спора Ловре.   
Шиме улыбается одним уголком рта, словно доволен, что его поймали, хотя и не ожидал такого отпора.   
\- Допустим, я ненадолго ее украл и скоро верну на место, - обещает он. 

Это можно понимать как угодно, но почему-то вдруг хорошо представляется, как Шиме выпроваживает спать самого Модрича, который… Которому, наверное, тоже иногда нужно, чтобы кто-то говорил правильные слова. Или не правильные, а просто говорил.   
\- Никаких секретов. Сделай все так хорошо, как умеешь.   
\- …и еще немного лучше, - грустно усмехается Ловре. 

Шиме отрицательно качает головой, серьезный, как индийское божество, фанатеющее по задушевным разговорам и растянутым футболкам.   
\- «Немного лучше» каждого из нас делают остальные. Никто не играет один, в конце концов. 

Пожалуй, именно этим и стоит закончить откровенно неудачный вечер, но Ловре зачем-то на полпути по коридору решает вернуться, чтобы задать еще один вопрос.   
Шиме сидит рядом с Даличем, ощутимо ближе, чем находился раньше от Ловре, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не нарушить приличий.   
Слова разобрать невозможно, но голоса звучат ровно и умиротворяюще. 

Кому-то из них определенно стоит встать и закрыть окно. 

*** 

Где-то на выходе из автобуса его плеча касаются чужие пальцы, и это слишком осторожное прикосновение никак не ассоциируется с Видой, но именно он улыбается в ответ.   
Не напоминание об ответственности. Не взволнованное «постарайтесь не продолбать то, чего мы такими усилиями добивались». А жест доверия, и один только Вида знает, насколько нелегко далась ему эта вера.

Но в какой-то момент и это отодвигается на второй план. И даже Даниел, сидящий на скамейке запасных. То, на кого он смотрит сейчас, с кем перекидывается короткими нервными фразами. 

Когда ты играешь, то думаешь об игре. Иначе – слишком велик шанс запороть абсолютно всё. Это движение от одной небольшой задачи к следующей, шахматы, где большую часть ходов уже продумали за тебя, но есть еще личная война со временем, которое то тянется слишком долго, давая противнику шансы отыграться, то летит, не позволяя сделать такой необходимый еще один шаг. 

В этом есть что-то почти успокоительное – игра ради игры, игра потому, что ты уже оказался здесь и невозможно уйти с поля, бросив остальных.   
Отсутствие выбора, внутри которого сотни, тысячи решений, принимаемых каждую секунду.  
Быть первым оказывается так сложно, что не остается времени задуматься об этом.   
Все остальное приходит потом, после финального свистка. 

Приходит с прикосновениями чужих рук, которые – не то, всё ещё – не то, потому что Даниел, не подходя, стоит у кромки поля и насмешливо улыбается. 

*** 

Самолеты как будто специально придуманы для того, чтобы кто-то мог задерживать рейсы.   
Вся команда, рассевшись на полу, вяло соревнуется в заковыристых ругательствах в адрес пилота, диспетчеров, и погоды – вот уж ей точно плевать на их недовольство.   
Больше всех преуспевает Вида. Впрочем, даже он скоро с несвойственной ему театральной драматичностью удаляется на поиски кофе. 

\- Если потеряется, улетим без него, - с серьезным лицом обещает Даниел, - смогу занять два кресла и наконец-то выспаться.   
\- Нет уж, берем его с собой, и сможешь выспаться в воротах, - вмешивается Шиме.   
\- Выспаться – это ты хватил, - не одобряет кто-то из общей кучи одинаковых футболок. 

Ловре не говорит ничего, ему почти неудобно влезать в этот разговор людей, которым скоро предстоит выйти на поле, а не сесть на скамейку.   
\- Можно? – спрашивает Даниел уже персонально у него, понизив голос до хрипловатого шепота, от которого мурашки идут по загривку.   
Можно. Даниелу абсолютно всё можно, о чем бы ни шла речь.

Даже вот так вот укладывать голову на плечо, заставляя нервно замирать в напряжении.   
\- Перестань, - просит Даниел сонно и расслабленно, потершись переносицей о тонкую ткань футболки. 

Вернувшийся Вида смотрит на них пристально и серьезно, беззвучно болтая пластиковой ложечкой в стакане с кофе.   
Ловре пытается изобразить пожатие плеч, не пошевелив при этом Даниела. «Сам знаю, что пошел к черту, но, может быть, не станем его будить?». 

Безмолвное соглашение достигается слишком быстро, и Вида переключается на удачно подвернувшегося под руку Шиме, начинает выспрашивать у него что-то о погоде, _которая ничуть не изменилась за последние пятнадцать минут._

Шиме недовольно отфыркивается, требует показать, где дают горячий кофе, и решительно исчезает в противоположном направлении. Впрочем, ему как всегда виднее. 

Вида остается сидеть, не то чтобы в стороне от всех, но ощутимо отделенный мрачной задумчивостью. Складывает руки на коленях, как благополучный ученик хорошей школы, и это удивительно ему не идет. Светлая кожа, тонкие пальцы, коротко обстриженные ногти, так по-мальчишески неухоженные.   
Сколько раз эти руки прикасались к чужим плечам, у всех на виду, и все-таки слишком интимно, слишком лично, с невольным трепетом. 

Такие мелочи замечаешь лишь тогда, когда тебе самому не все равно.   
А Даниел замечает? 

У мимолетной победы запах дешевого кофе и затхлого воздуха зала ожидания. Впрочем, нет у нее никакого запаха, потому что нет никакой победы. И ревности тоже нет. 

\- Иди сюда, - зовет Ловре. И просительно, с неприятным страхом, протягивает руку, как будто могут отказать. Потому что ему _действительно_ могут отказать. 

Вида долго смотрит в ответ светлыми-светлыми глазами, но послушно сползает с кресла и перебирается под бок, прижимается плечом, неожиданно холодный. Кидает настороженный взгляд на Даниела.   
\- Когда-то в детстве мне еще нравились самолеты, - усмехается Ловре, стягивая с колен форменную куртку и набрасывая на Виду. 

Тот фыркает, показав, что попытка пошутить оценена по достоинству, но, кажется, спасать ситуацию вовсе не нужно. Все у них и так хорошо. 

\- Когда-то в детстве мне нравилось играть в нападении, потому что девчонки заглядываются на форвардов, - то ли передразнивает его, то ли всерьез делится Вида.

Он еще пару минут возится под курткой, как недовольный кот, не умеющий удобно устроиться на чужих, не хозяйских, коленях. Но в конце концов, затихает. Его дыхание согревает ключицу, а по ногам теперь сквозит, но это ничего, в конце концов, скоро их рейс уже объявят, не могут его задерживать так долго.

А завтра все будет, как обычно.   
Неуловимое ощущение потери, такое тонкое и неуместное, потому что нельзя потерять то, чем не обладал в общем-то никогда. И ничего большего, чем короткое объятие, которого слишком мало, или, может быть, слишком много, но определенно - _"слишком"._  
И двадцать третий номер, который всегда так легко найти взглядом. Просто потому, что не перестаешь на него смотреть.


End file.
